Alfred Pennyworth
History Alfred Pennyworth: 1945 - 2016 Alfred was a former intelligence agent and ex-Royal Marine when he came to work for the Wayne family. Alfred has been a resident of Wayne Manor longer than any other living person and knows its long history and many of its secrets (including what is hidden beneath the East Wing). Since the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Alfred has also served as a father figure to Bruce Wayne, having been named his legal guardian through the will of Martha Wayne even when Mrs. Wayne’s wishes were contested by social services. Though he initially protested Bruce’s wishes to avenge his parent’s death, Alfred eventually chose to help train the boy himself and has remained Bruce’s closest confident and ally since. When Bruce went abroad to further his training, Alfred stayed in Gotham, tending to the well-being of Wayne Manor, but often went abroad against Bruce’s wishes to aid his young master as needed, ensuring that the would-be vigilante was well taken care of. Alfred had to bail Bruce out of jail several times and once bribed a Vlatavan official to “lose” incriminating evidence. When Bruce’s training was complete, Alfred welcomed him back to Gotham eagerly. In the early days, Alfred spent many nights and days at Bruce’s bedside, mending Bruce’s many wounds and nursing him back to health. When Bruce decided to adopt theatrics, adopting the visage of the bat, Alfred suggested the pair make use of the caverns beneath the East Wing. When Bruce began taking in other strays, their fostering was mostly left to Alfred who took great pride in caring for the youths, seeing himself as something of a grandfather to Dick, Jason, Helena, Cassandra, Tim, and Damian. I must admit, that I too have always thought of Alfred as my surrogate grandfather. In short, he’s a great man.Oracle Files: Alfred Pennyworth Threat Assessment Resources * Acting: Alfred has always had a passion for the performing arts and is skilled enough to work undercover on cases for Batman if needed. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Surprisingly spry for his old age, Alfred can hold his own and can even still spar with training recruits like Carrie or Harper. * Firearms: Alfred is one of two people (the other being Sasha) that are allowed to keep firearms on the Wayne Family property. Alfred is a highly skilled marksman but typically prefers a shotgun as a means of dealing with intruders in the Batcave and has proven that he is willing to kill to protect his charges. * Leadership: A skilled strategist and operational manager, Alfred often takes the lead over the Bat Family whenever Bruce is away (or if he finds Bruce to be out of line). * Medicine: A former field medic, Alfred is capable of performing minor surgery and stitching wounds for the members of the Batman Family. * Military Protocol: An ex-Royal Marine, Alfred is familiar with military procedure and equipment. * Mimicry: His ability for vocal mimicry means he can impersonate Bruce Wayne on the telephone convincingly. * Stick Fighting: Alfred has been known to spar with Dick Grayson and Tim Drake, using wooden sticks. Weaknesses * Old Age: Alfred is slowing down more and more everyday.Deluxe Oracle File: Alfred Pennyworth Trivia and Notes Trivia * Oracle refers to Alfred as Eagle in some VOX Boxes because that was his call sign in the Army. * Alfred and Bruce started collecting first edition books after the murder of the Waynes and they kept doing it for the remaining of their time together. Links and References * Appearances of Alfred Pennyworth * Character Gallery: Alfred Pennyworth * Network Files submitted by Alfred Pennyworth Category:Characters Category:Bat Family Category:The Network Members Category:Marksmanship Category:Military Protocol Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:British Category:Medicine Category:Gothamite Category:Single Characters Category:Butlers Category:Male Characters Category:Wayne Family Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality